


Priorities

by CheshireCaine



Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Kakashi may have questionable priorities.Day 5 – Ukki-san |Stuck in Canine Form
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mr. Ukki, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, Day 5 is before Day 4 cos I wrote it first. (Tragically, I never got around to writing a story for the second prompt, but maybe someday ;-;)

The door slammed against the wall. Lucky, Kakashi had no plan on moving out anytime soon, because that was definitely coming out of the deposit.

Naruto turned Kakashi’s face and caught his mouth with his own again. Right. Priorities. Kakashi slid his hand below Naruto’s shirt and thumbed at his hip.

Naruto shoved him onto the mattress, smiling wickedly as he jumped Kakashi, thighs landing around his hips and tangling their fingers together over his head.

Kakashi wrenched away from Naruto’s mouth. “Stop, I can’t do this.” He tugged his hands free and twisted out of Naruto’s reach to stretch for the window. He beheld the plant sat on the sill, and spun the pot so the label faced away.

“Gotta protect Ukki-san’s pure eyes.”

“If you think Ukki doesn’t know what indecent things his dad gets up to in his house, you’re getting too old.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi sprouted a lazy grin. “Then it’s still worse if both his dads are indecent, right?”

Naruto nipped at his jawline. “Angling for a Daddy joke?”

“Ahh, I’m too transparent.” Kakashi fell slack against the pillow, squinting at Naruto between his fingers. “Oh, to be beleaguered by my younger lover.”

Naruto snickered– “Shut up.” –and scrambled to help Kakashi peel his trousers off.


End file.
